


Magic Brought us Together

by cookies_with_despair



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Growing Up, Slice of Life, but with magic, lots of friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_with_despair/pseuds/cookies_with_despair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inexplicable things happen around Yazawa Nico. Neither she or her parents know why, but those things are what always kept people away from her. But when suddenly a new girl, Toujou Nozomi, moves into town, Nico finds herself with a new friend and later learns that said friend is not what she seems. She’s a witch, and Nico’s life turns upside-down when she learns she’s also one. Where’s this development going to take her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What’s with the New Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly inspired by a fanart (that we’ll share later because of reasons) and our mutual admiration for J.K Rowling and love for the world she created in Harry Potter. Don’t worry, A Shot in the Dark will continue to be our main focus, while this will be a series of drabbles about how the girls met and grew close to each other (therefore ships will come later on, like, really later on). There won’t be much plot to it, consider it a Slice of Life but with magic.
> 
> However, if we get a good reception, a sequel will be made with an actual plot (which haven’t been planned at all so we’re open to ideas, since, as I said, ASitD is our main focus now)
> 
> Extra note: This is a Harry Potter AU, but they will not go to Hogwarts. More about this to be explained next chapter ;)

"Can I play with you?"

 

Yazawa Nico lifted her head, startled. Standing beside her, looking with interest at the sand castles scattered around the raven-haired girl, was a purple-haired girl about her age with gentle turquoise eyes and a kind smile. Her hair was carefully tied in a side-braid with a small flower on it.

 

"Are you here to mess up with me?" Nico narrowed her eyes, skeptical. The sun was shining up above, reflecting on the calm sea that tickled the 9 year old's toes. The other girl tilted her head, baffled at Nico's question.

 

"Why would I do that? I just met you." The purple-haired girl answered, her arms behind her back. Nico's red orbs glared harshly at the taller girl.

 

"So if you knew me you would mess with me." Nico planted her plastic shovel in the sand, leaning on her arms. She raised an eyebrow. "Actually I’ve never seen you before. Did you just move in?"

 

The turquoise eyed-girl nodded, sitting beside Nico. The latter tensed at her proximity but didn't move. "I'm Toujou Nozomi. You?"

 

Nico pursed her lips, averting her eyes. "I don't want to tell you."

 

"Eh? Why? I told you my name." Nozomi pouted, looking at Nico with puppy eyes.

 

"I didn't ask for it." Nico retorted, anger brewing up inside her. "Go away. I don't want to play with you."

 

"But you look so lonely." Nozomi said, her face saddening. "I'm actually pretty good at doing sand castles. This is not the first time I live in a town near the beach."

 

"Like I said, I didn't ask!" Nico stood up abruptly, dusting the sand out of her shorts. "There's plenty of other kids around here. Go play with them." Turning around, not even stopping to gather her toys, the raven-haired girl stomped out of the beach, leaving that weird girl alone.

 

It was just a matter of time until she learned who she was. This town, in the middle of nowhere, was so small that everyone knew each other, especially the kids' most hated girl, "The Weirdo". That was Nico's nickname, and she has been called like that since she moved to this town, when she was 5 years old. Now, 4 years later, she was already used to it and the fact she had no friends. Most of her time was spent playing alone or with her newborn sister, and trying to hide from the other kids.

 

She never understood why, but weird things happened around her. Especially when she was mad, which was more often than not. Her mother brushed it off, saying she was imagining things, but even she couldn't deny the time when Nico made her vegetables fly away after she refused to eat them, without even moving her hands.

 

Sighing, Nico arrived to her house, a few steps away from the beach. As soon as she entered, she heard her baby sister crying, her mother desperately trying to calm her down.

 

"Nico!" She said, her expression happier but still tense. "You didn't tell me you were outside."

 

"A-Ah, I'm sorry." Nico sheepishly apologized, her eyebrow twitching at her sister's loud screeching. "What's up with Cocoro?"

 

Her mother sat on the couch, shushing the little girl, whose crying subtly subsided. Nico sat beside her. "She must be hungry." She glanced at her watch, gasping. "That's the time? I should better prepare lunch."

 

"Here, I'll take care of her." Nico extended her arms, and her mother smiled relieved, carefully passing the fragile baby to Nico. Cocoro frowned when she didn't feel her mother's arms around her but when she glanced at Nico, she smiled brightly and started to laugh.

 

"She really loves you." Her mother giggled and ruffled Nico's hair. "You're the best older sister she could have gotten."

 

Nico blushed but smiled proudly, playing with Cocoro's fingers. "And you're the best mom."

 

"Are you just saying that to get away with the fact you didn't do your homework?" Her mother dedicated her a lopsided smile. The raven-haired girl puffed her cheeks.

 

"I'm not! But it's true I didn't do my homework..." Nico confessed, looking anywhere but at her mother. The latter laughed.

 

"I'm joking. I'll help you later, okay?" She kissed Nico on the forehead and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. Nico softly smiled, stroking her little sister's short hair.

 

Even if she had no friends, she still had her family.

 

* * *

 

"The Toujous?" Nico asked, munching a piece of fish. Her mother nodded, slightly frustrated when Cocoro once again closed her mouth, refusing to eat.

 

"They just moved in; they live near the beach, like us. They have a daughter around your age. Did you meet her?"

 

Nico choked on her fish when she tried to swallow it. Drinking water, she cleared her throat. "No. Never heard of her."

 

"I see. So you met her." Her mother said and Nico looked up at her, surprise written in her eyes. She chuckled at her daughter's expression. "You are a terrible liar, Nico. You got that from your father."

 

The raven-haired girl slumped on her seat, defeated. She wished she could switch places with the once alive fish. "I did."

 

"I'm guessing you turned her away?"

 

Nico clamped up, staring at her plate. She heard her mother sigh.

 

"Nico." At her soft and delicate tone, Nico slowly looked up. "I know you are afraid of getting rejected by her. But what if she's different? Why don't you show her who you really are before she mistakenly learns from the others?"

 

"Do you want her to learn I'm a weirdo? I already have enough with every kid calling me like that." Nico clenched her fist, wanting to stab her fish in rage.

 

"That's not what I meant." Her mother settled down Cocoro's spoon. "I talked with her parents and they told me she also has no friends, never had. You could be her first friend."

 

"Why do you insist on me having friends? I'm perfectly fine alone. Friends are useless." Nico's chest hurt at the blatant lie she was saying, but she was too stubborn to admit her real feelings. She had always wanted a friend.

 

"Nico..." Her mother's tone was sad. Nico couldn't bear to look at her face and excused herself, running upstairs and closing herself up in her bedroom, wiping away the tears that crawled down her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Nico glared at the girl sitting on the sand, who smiled back at her.

 

"You came back." Nozomi said, fixing a well made sand castle. "You forgot your toys yesterday so I kept them. I hope you don't mind me using them."

 

The raven-haired girl sighed, falling beside the purple-haired girl, scratching her head. "Naomi, right?"

 

The taller girl frowned, a bit annoyed. "Nozomi."

 

"Ah, right." Nico awkwardly said. Nozomi returned to her happy self.

 

"What about you? Are you going to tell me your name?"

 

Nico took a short breath, smelling the salty air and hearing the crash of the waves on the shore. She crossed her legs, staring at the new sand castles Nozomi had made around the ones she made yesterday. "Nico."

 

"Huh?" Nozomi said, confused.

 

"Yazawa Nico." She repeated, grumbling.

 

"Ah, I see." Nozomi smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Nicocchi."

 

"N-Nicocchi?" Nico looked at her, wide eyed. Nozomi shrunk back, her cheeks slightly blushing.

 

"I-I'm sorry. Was that too casual?" Nozomi fidgeted with her skirt, suddenly shy. Nico could cut the tension with scissors.

 

"It's fine." She said after a few seconds, picking up a handful of sand and letting it slip through her fingers. "As long as you don't call me "weirdo", we're fine."

 

"Weirdo? Why would I call you like that?" Returning to her chirpy state, Nozomi asked, staring at Nico's ruby eyes.

 

"Huh? Because..." Nico halted, confused. She suddenly remembered that she didn't see Nozomi at school today, and there was only _one_ school in town and _one_ class per grade. She probably hadn't talked with the other kids yet. "Why didn't you come to school today?"

 

"Huh?" It was now Nozomi's turn to be confused.

 

"School." Nico repeated. "Where you learn and stuff."

 

"Ah, that." Nozomi said with a hint of sadness. "I'm homeschooled."

 

"Really?" Nico perked up at her response. "You never went to school before?"

 

"Never." Affirmed Nozomi, staring at the sea. "It must be so much fun."

 

"Yeah, _fun_." The raven-haired girl bitterly said, her previous curiosity drowned by her bad memories at school. "It's so much fun being bullied everyday."

 

 "Bullied? Why?" Nozomi tilted her head in concern. Nico realized too late what she had said and groaned, laying on the sand and closing her eyes, trying to avoid the purple-haired girl.

 

"It's nothing."

 

They fell into silence, the only sound being the waves and the seagulls hunting and bathing themselves in the ocean. Some kids also were playing, but their voices were distant. Without realizing it, Nico dozed off, cradled by the distinct melodies and soft sand.

 

"Nicocchi."

 

Reacting a little late to her new nickname, Nico opened one eye, seeing Nozomi hunched over the sand. "What is it?"

 

"Get up and see."

  
Doing as told, Nico yelped when she saw a castle, an _actual_ castle made of sand, not like the ones which were made with a bucket. It had the shape of a castle, with windows, doors, and towers. The raven-haired girl gaped at Nozomi, who smiled proudly.

 

"H-How..." Nico managed to say weakly. Nozomi giggled.

 

"I told you I was pretty good at making sand castles, right?"

 

"You did... But it's impossible to do it in such a short amount of time! Especially an actual castle." Nico gestured wildly towards the castle, still not believing her eyes. "Did you use magic or something?"

 

At the word "magic", Nozomi subtly flinched, but remained calm. "Of course not. I used my own hands." As proof, she showed them to Nico. Her nails had sand underneath them.

 

Averting her eyes, Nico whispered timidly. "C-Could you teach me how to do it?"

 

She didn't see it, but the purple-haired girl's face shone in delight at Nico's words. "Of course, Nicocchi!"

 

They spent the afternoon making castles, not knowing that it was the beginning of an everlasting friendship.

 

* * *

 

"Mom, please, can I go to school?" For like the tenth time that day, Nozomi begged, standing beside her mother who was working on a potion.

 

"Nozomi, I already told you. It's dangerous for you to attend a Muggle school. What if you accidentally use magic?" Her mother, exasperated but calm, answered. Nozomi shoulders slumped a bit, but her resolve was iron.

 

"I won't! I can control it. You have even told me how good I am at controlling it despite my age! Please, mom, pretty please?"

 

"Nozomi..." Her mother sighed, settling down her equipment. "No means no."

 

"But mom! I haven't used magic since we arrived a year ago! And I can also learn about Muggle culture at school! There's nothing to lose." Nozomi pouted, biting her lip and trying to look as cute as possible.

 

"Are you sure it isn't because Nico is there?" Her mother narrowed her eyes, unfazed by her daughter's antics.

 

"No! I-I mean, is part of the reason, but not all!" Nozomi defended herself, crossing her arms. Her mother smiled softly, wiping her hand on her black robe and squatting to Nozomi's height. At her 10 years of age, Nozomi was above standard height, but her mother, at her age, was also very well above standard height.

 

"I understand what you feel, sweetie. But in one more year you'll receive your letter, right? And there's a high chance Nico will too, right?"

 

"That's..." Nozomi gulped, at a loss for words. One year has passed since she met Nico, and she gave strong signs that she might be a witch. To begin with, when she was mad, she didn't notice how things changed around her because of _her_ , and when Nozomi did notice she told her parents, and they, surprised, told her that when Nozomi couldn't control her powers she did exactly the same. And there was that one day in the beach, in which some kids went to make fun of Nozomi for being friends with the "weirdo", and Nico, enraged, threw a huge wave towards them. To this day Nico still thinks it was because of the storm that came afterwards.

 

Nozomi wanted to tell her about magic, about the fact that wizards and witches were real and not only stories. But unless Nico received a letter, nothing was for sure, hence, Nozomi had to keep her mouth shut and pretend she was also a Muggle.  

 

"Still." Nozomi insisted. "What if she doesn't? I would lose my only chance of attending school with her, and then, I'd have to leave her behind..." Nozomi dreaded at that possibility, tensing her jaw.

 

"You've really grown attached to this girl, uh?"

 

"Of course! She's... she's my best friend. The only friend I have." Nozomi's tone dropped to a whisper, her turquoise eyes wavering. "I want to spend as much time as I can with her."

 

Nozomi's mother stroked her hair, heartbroken at her daughter's sorrow. "Alright."

 

"Eh?" Nozomi breathed out in astonishment.

 

"I said alright." Her mother stood up. "You convinced me. You can attend the Muggle school with Nico."

 

At her words, Nozomi bounced on her place and flung herself towards her mother, ecstasy present in every fiber of her body.

 

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said over and over again, her mother giggling at her daughter's excitement.

 

Once she settled down, the older woman held Nozomi's shoulders. "But remember, no magic allowed. Even if Nico's a witch, no word to her until it's officially announced, alright?"

 

Nozomi nodded, too happy to bother about that. Nico didn't have to be alone at school anymore.

 

* * *

 

"What's this?" Nozomi asked in amazement, holding an object delicately, as if it could break at any moment.

 

"It's a sharpener." Nico answered beside her, wondering how Nozomi didn't know something so obvious.

 

"What does it do?" The purple-haired girl turned the sharpener around in different angles, examining it profusely.

 

"It sharpens pencils." Nico replied in disbelief. Wasn't it obvious by the name itself?

 

"Pencils?" Nozomi frowned a bit in thought. "Oh! You mean those thin sticks used to write, right?"

 

"Uuuh, yeah? Not an usual way to describe it, but yeah." Nico scratched her head, unsettled.

 

"But then why do you need a sharpener? Does the pencil break?"

 

Nico took one of her pencils and crushed the tip against her desk, showing it to an entranced Nozomi. Grabbing the sharpener from her, Nico proceed to do the apparently novel task for Nozomi of sharpening a pencil.

 

"Wow, amazing!" Nozomi took the freshly sharpened pencil from Nico, smiling from ear to ear. "Muggles are so clever!"

 

"Muggles?" Repeated Nico, a question mark on her face, having quite some trouble pronouncing the foreign word.

 

"Ah?" A flash of panic tainted Nozomi's face for a second, going unnoticed by Nico. "T-That's just how we called humans where we lived before. It means nothing."

 

Nico raised her eyebrows, before bursting out laughing. "You're so weird, Nozomi. Did you live in a cave or something before? You don't even have a pencil-case on you."

 

"There's such a thing?" The purple-haired girl questioned.

 

"Of course! Geez, guess I'll have to lend you most of my stuff then." Nico rolled her eyes, but deep down she was glad Nozomi was with her, even if she keep asking strange questions. It was the first time Nico had fun at school.

 

* * *

 

"And you do this, this, and that." Nozomi gestured with her pencil, sitting with Nico in her living room doing homework. Nico stared at her paper, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

 

"I can't. I can't understand." The raven-haired girl rested her head on the table. "I can't believe the girl who asked me what a sharpener was is at the top of the class now."

 

"Mou, that was months ago, Nicocchi. Besides, most of the stuff we're learning I already learned it before with my parents. School is really easy."

 

"You're hurting my feelings." Nico dramatically held her head. "I can't imagine myself going past middle school."

 

"Nicocchi." Nozomi reached out and pinched Nico's cheeks. "What did I say about giving up so easily?"

 

"Ow, ow, okay, I'll try again!" Nico yanked Nozomi's hands away, annoyed. She focused her red eyes on her paper once again, frowning in thought and tapping a beat with her fingers. Nozomi, despite of her stern attitude, was internally smiling.

 

Nico wasn't stupid. She was actually pretty smart, but she refused to acknowledge it and limited herself. Nozomi still remembered when she -accidentally- caused a fire in the only instance that they took her class to the lab, and somehow Nico, using only her wits, managed to blame other kid who always bullied them. Due to the fact the town only had one school, expelling him was not an option, but that kid never bothered them again.

 

In retrospect, what they did was morally incorrect, but in that way Nozomi avoided, even from her parents, telling the truth. She used magic that day.

 

"Hey, Nozomi, stop staring." Nico's voice brought the purple-haired girl back to reality, not aware of her eyes lingering on Nico.

 

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

 

"Well, I think I finally got it." Nico smiled triumphally, turning her paper around and sliding it towards Nozomi. And indeed, once Nozomi checked, after not getting anything at all, Nico solved all the problems correctly.

 

"I knew you were smart, Nicocchi~"

 

"I know, I know." Nico crossed her arms behind her head, balancing herself on the chair. "Can we play something now? My brain is melting."

 

"But it's raining outside." Nozomi reminded, glancing briefly through the window. "The last time we played in the rain we got very sick."

 

"I remember, but I didn't mean that." Nico let herself fell forward, leaning her elbows on the table. "I'm ready to beat you at chess."

 

Nozomi smirked, resisting the urge to laugh. "You said the same thing when we played last week and you ended up getting mad at how easily I beat you."

 

"That was last week!" Nico blushed in anger. "But now is now. I'm confident enough to bet the pack of pockies my papa brought from Tokyo."

 

Nozomi ended up sharing half of the pack with Nico when she won.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Nozomi! You have been to my house before! Why can't I go to your house?"

 

Nozomi watched how Nico threw a rock towards the sea. They were at their usual spot at the beach, a nice evening after their last day of school before summer vacation.

 

"I told you already, Nicocchi. My parents don't like visits." Nozomi replied, fidgeting with the hem of her white short. Technically, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Nozomi's parents were wizards, and their house was anything but normal according to Muggle standards.

 

"I can sneak in! They won't even notice." Getting tired of her game, Nico sat beside Nozomi, spreading out her legs and moving her ankles. "We can silently play or something."

 

The purple-haired girl sighed, fixing a stray hair from her braid. "Nicocchi, they'll get mad. No is no."

 

"Party pooper." Nico frowned. "Your parents are the only ones who doesn't like visits around here."

 

Nozomi shrugged, unsure of how to respond. Nico was quite the stubborn one when it came to unfairness.

 

"Then, can you at least tell me where it is?" Nico asked, hopeful. "Just by seeing it from the outside is enough. I promise."

 

"Why are you so interested in my house? And from the outside is exactly the same as yours." Nozomi retorted.

 

"Mou! Forget it! I'm going home." Standing up in annoyance, Nico left the beach, leaving Nozomi behind. The latter, used to Nico's outbursts by now, sighed and hugged her knees, gazing at the endless sea.

 

She knew it was risky to show Nico her house, but the constant nagging from the raven-haired girl slowly melted her resolve. What was so wrong by showing her a little from her world? Nico was good at keeping secrets, and she was most likely part of her world anyway, unknowingly.

 

She just hoped her hunch was right.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, she fell asleep." Nozomi whispered, stroking brown hair from a small girl resting on her lap. Nico averted her eyes from the television and smiled, holding a straw between her teeth and munching on it.

 

"Cocoa easily falls asleep. Who wouldn't after moving around as much she does." Nico said. "She really likes you."

 

"Ara, are you jealous, Nicocchi?" The purple-haired girl teased, adjusting her position so the now one year old could rest better.

 

"As if." Nico scuffed, shifting her attention towards the movie they were watching. "I have Cocoro in case you steal Cocoa."

 

The purple-haired girl snickered, getting her attention back to the TV as well. She absentmindedly sipped from her juice box, not really paying attention to the movie they were watching.

 

There was only one month left before her letter arrived. One month before she would start getting prepared to abandon the Muggle world and go to the world where she really belonged. The world in which she could finally be free using her magic.

 

But Nozomi pushed her excitement behind. What if Nico ended up not being a witch and had to stay behind, all alone again? How was Nozomi supposed to explain the reason she was leaving without sounding insane? She could always return during the Holidays, but she was sure it wouldn't be the same between them. Nozomi was horrified at the scenario of losing her friend.

 

"Nicocchi?" Nozomi called softly, hoping the raven-haired girl hadn't hear her. But she did.

 

"What is it?" Nico raised her eyebrow at her, trying her best not to wake up Cocoro with her naturally loud voice. Nozomi felt like crying at the peaceful image of her friend snuggling up with her two year old sister.

 

"Nozomi, are you okay?" Nico asked, alarmed at the purple-haired girl's expression. Nozomi bit her lip, feeling tears welling up at her eyes. The only thing she wanted was to run away but the baby sleeping on her lap prevented her from doing so.

 

"Nicocchi, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Desperately, Nozomi changed the subject, asking what she actually wanted to know since she met the raven-haired girl, hopefully distracting her.

 

"That's sudden." Nico said, leaning her head on the couch, carefully eyeing Nozomi. "You won't laugh?"

 

Nozomi shook head, serious. Nico hesitated, just as how she always did when she tried to open her heart. She spun the straw on her mouth, a nervous habit from hers.

 

"Make people smile."

 

"Uh?" Nozomi was taken aback at her response. On the other hand, Nico blushed furiously.

 

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Nico shrunk back when she realized she raised her voice in embarrassment.

 

"I'm not laughing." Replied Nozomi, defensive. "Just confused. What do you mean by that?" She didn't want to come out as insensitive, but Nico, unless she was with her or her family, was always frowning and ignoring everyone else. "You seem to hate the world."

 

"I-I know I'm like that, but... ugh! I don't need to explain it to you." Nico shut herself up, groaning in annoyance and returning her eyes towards the TV.

 

Nozomi sighed. Even after two years of knowing the ruby eyed girl, it was still hard to deal with her sometimes. She could be either openly honest about her feelings or hide deep under her strong defenses. There was no in between.

 

"What about you?" Nico shyly asked, without looking at Nozomi and stroking Cocoro's hair. "What do you want to do?"

 

"Me, uh..." Nozomi grinned, eyes unfocused. Her dreams only revolved around the wizarding world. Muggles interested her, there was no doubt it, but her heart belonged to magic. She had been waiting years for an owl to enter her house, delivering the good news.

 

"I'll tell you in one month." Nozomi promised, amused at Nico's puzzled face.

 

"Why one month?"

 

"You'll see~"

 

Nico squinted her eyes. "Have I ever told you how weird you are?"

 

"Almost every day." The purple-haired girl chuckled. "It must be the influence of "the weirdo" getting into me."

 

"Ha ha. Very funny." Nico rolled her eyes, her smile betraying her emotions.

 

They both returned their attention to the movie, Nozomi finally understanding what Nico meant by "making people smile".

 

* * *

 

"Your name is Yazawa Nico, right?" A woman on a gray suit, with smart golden eyes and long ashen hair asked, sitting on a couch opposite to Nico. The latter gulped and nodded, feeling her parents' pressuring eyes beside her. Cocoro and Cocoa obliviously played on the floor, unaware of the tension in the air.

 

Was she in trouble? Was this because she cheated on her final exam? Or maybe because she skipped class with Nozomi and went to the closed-down and forbidden port near the school to play? Or maybe because she has pranked almost every kid at her class? Or even worse, was it because of that time Nico hid a rotten fish in an annoying girl's backpack and she blamed another girl and a fight broke out in class? Nico's image of an innocent girl was going to get shattered in front of her parents. How she wished she could just disappear. Though at the same time, it made no sense for the Principal -if she was to begin with, Nico was never caught- of her school to be here, in the middle of summer vacation. That thought didn't sooth her at all either.

 

The mysterious woman seemed to read the mood, and a serene smile settled on her lips. "Do not worry. Your daughter is not in trouble."

 

Nico's parents visibly relaxed, as well as the raven-haired girl.

 

"I'm actually here to deliver good -and maybe unbelievable- news." The woman reached out to her purse and extracted an old and thick yellow envelope, without a stamp on it. She handed it to Nico, who clumsily took it with trembling fingers. Her name and address was fancily engraved with emerald ink at the front. Turning the envelope over, she saw a red wax seal with the symbol of a school she had never seen before. Nervously, Nico looked up at her parents, who with a slight nod indicated her to open it.

 

She was in the middle of it when three forceful knocks interrupted the expectant silence. Her careful progress was cut abruptly due to her surprise and she teared up the whole envelope, a letter falling to the floor.

 

The people in the room didn't even have time to react as the door flew open and Nozomi suddenly materialized, breathing heavily. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the golden eyed woman and a letter on the floor.

 

"Nozomi?" Standing up, Nico was soon down as the purple-haired girl tackled her to the floor, laughing.

 

"I knew it, Nicocchi, I knew it!" Nozomi, exhilarated, hugged her close and cried in happiness.

 

"O-Oi, Nozomi! What is it?" Trying to peel the girl away, Nico had no luck as she was holding her with unusual strength.

 

"You're a witch, Nicocchi, just like me!"

 

"Haaa?!" With a mix of disbelief and anger, Nico managed to pry Nozomi off her. "What are you saying?!"

 

"It's true, Yazawa-san." The woman smiled at the scene. She looked at Nico's parents, who were as baffled as her daughter. The woman bent over to pick up the letter and handed it to Nico's mother. "Please read it."

 

Nico's mother did as told, her eyes growing wide in bewilderment. "Th-this is not a joke, right?"

 

"You may not believe at first, but it's true. She can do magic. Magic _is_ real. She has been elected to attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic." The woman stood up, looking directly at Nico. "I'm the Headmistress Minami. I'm a witch, just like Toujou-san. Just like _you_."

 

Nico looked around the room, waiting for people to come out of nowhere and say it was all a joke. But no hidden people appeared, and Nozomi was looking at her with so much honesty and glee, that Nico realized this wasn't a joke. It was real.

 

That could also explain the strange events that happened through her life. That could also explain the reason they moved so far from the city, and the mysterious aura Nozomi projected and her endless questions regarding the most mundane things. It explained so much, yet it was impossible to believe.

 

Yazawa Nico was a witch.

 

 


	2. Unexpected Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is a witch. There's no doubt about that. As a month goes by, in which she's taught by Nozomi part of the many wonders of the wizarding world, the time to attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic arrives. In which House could they possibly end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, finally a new chapter! Thank you for the kudos and comments; I deeply appreciate them! The next drabble will be about how Nico and Nozomi meet Eli, and the misadventures they had at school! 
> 
>    
> *Toukai Roji is the Japanese version of Diagon Alley. (Not officially) Since there's close to zero information about Mahoutokoro besides the fact it exists, we took huge liberties with it, hence the Houses. (Besides, it wouldn't be a proper HP AU without the Houses (?) ) Anyway, enjoy!

"W-Wait, slow down. Me, a witch?"

 

Nico sat on the couch, a bubbly Nozomi beside her and a smiling Miss Minami sitting across from her. Nico's parents lingered beside her daughter, wearing the same shell-shocked expressions as her.

 

"Yes, Yazawa-san, a witch." Miss Minami patiently repeated, folding her hands on her lap. "Witches and wizards are real. Few of them choose to live in the Muggle world, like Toujou-san's parents. Most of them live in the wizarding world."

 

"Muggles." Said Nico, her face dawning with realization. She turned to Nozomi. "I've heard that word from you! When you started to attend school with me."

 

Nozomi sheepishly smiled at Miss Minami, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Slip of the tongue."

 

"I see..." Nico muttered, looking at her friend with a new light. "So you are a witch, as well as I... Does that mean that Papa and Mama are also wizards?" The raven-haired girl glanced at her parents, wistful.

 

Before they could speak, Miss Minami spoke, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. You are what we call "Muggle-born". Muggle as in non-magical person. This tends to happen often, but not as often as we would like to. It could also happen in reverse, but it's a less common scenario." Miss Minami grinned at her. "Call it fate or destiny, but magic chose you, Yazawa-san. Be proud."

 

Nico scrambled for words, unable to produce an answer. She wanted to believe it, she wanted to be excited about it, but her shock overpowered her desires, making her open and close her mouth like a fish deprived of water. "D-Does that mean that Cocoro and Cocoa also...?"

 

"Not necessarily." Answered Miss Minami without missing a beat. "You were lucky, and is too early to know if your sisters are also witches. All will be clear with time."

 

"Wait, Miss Minami." Nico's mother stepped up, talking after a while in silence. "If what you say is true, then why did nobody told us anything? Nico had to suffer all her life being called a weirdo, all her life thinking she was different and being cast aside." Her tone descended into quiet rage, her ruby eyes glaring down at the older witch. "She cried a lot."

 

"Mama..." Nico whispered.

 

Miss Minami kept her composure, though her eyes shone with sadness. "I'm aware of the consequences our actions had, and it’s not the first time this happens. However, we can't be sure a Muggle-born has magic until it starts to show up when they grow up, and said powers is what serves as proof also to Muggle parents. Would you have believed us if we showed up the moment your daughter was born saying she was a witch?"

 

Nico's mother bit her lip, hesitant. She sighed and shook her head. "I wouldn't have. I might even have called the police."

 

"See? That's why we can't risk it. Besides, now that she knows what she is, going to our school is going to improve and help her understand her powers. Of course, the decision is up to you, Miss Yazawa." The Headmistress said, glancing briefly at Nico. "After all, you are her mother."

 

As her mother and father discussed with each other, Nico leaned towards Nozomi, whispering. "Are you also a Muggle-born?"

 

"No, I'm a pure-blood." Nozomi replied. At Nico's silent question, the purple-haired girl elaborated. "Both my parents are wizards."

 

"Eh? Really? Then you grew up knowing you were a witch?" Nico asked, fascinated. Her initial shock was subduing, giving birth to curiosity and excitement. Nozomi smiled at her friend.

 

"Yup. And I also knew you were a witch, but I couldn't tell you anything. I'm sorry about that."

 

"It's okay. I don't mind. I understand now your strange behaviour. And also _my_ strange behaviour." Nico said, remembering all the times something inexplicable happened around her.

 

"Aren't you excited, Nicocchi? I hope we end up in the same House."

 

"Eh? House?"

 

But before Nozomi could explain herself, Nico's mother cleared her throat. Both girls looked at her, expectant. "Before we make our decision, we need to know what involves going to this school. Where is it? Are we going to be able to talk with her? Is it dangerous? Does she need an uniform, materials? Why does it start when the second term here does? Is it free?" Nico's mother flood of questions was halted when two new people appeared at the living room, wearing cloaks and pointy hats.

 

"M-Mom, Dad!" Nozomi exclaimed in surprise at the sight of her parents, porting their wizard clothes so casually. They both smiled with a glint in their eyes, nodding at Miss Minami.

 

"We can explain the rest, Miss Minami. You must be very busy." Nozomi's mother offered. The golden eyed woman smirked, standing up.

 

"I appreciate it, Miss Toujou. I usually don't do this, but Yazawa-san certainly caught my attention. You are quite the troublemaker." The older woman looked amusedly at Nico, who tensed up under those eyes. "I hope to see you next time on school. Send me an owl before July 31st with your final answer."

 

Nico just stared blankly, her mind empty. The Headmistress bowed to her parents and Nozomi's and briskly left the room, her magic aura floating in the air.

 

"Owl...?" Nico barely whispered. Did she heard right? An owl?

 

"We have a lot to explain, Nicocchi." Nozomi smiled, eager to start.  

 

"Troublemaker?" Nico's mom asked lowly. The raven-haired girl winced. Her innocent image got shattered in the end.

 

* * *

 

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin?" Nico repeated after five tries, biting her tongue at the complicated names. "Why can't they have Japanese names? We live in Japan!"

 

Nozomi grinned at Nico's annoyance, taking a bite from what Nico learned was a Chocolate Frog. They were at the purple-haired girl's bedroom, Nozomi sitting on her desktop's chair and Nico sprawled on the bed. Nozomi's room was surprisingly neat compared to the rest of the house; books, parchments, quills, cauldrons and other equipment Nico couldn't recognize lied around, supposedly in an organized mess. Nozomi told her they were reputable writers in the wizarding world, though Nico had the sensation there was more to it. Something about the Toujous was mysterious.

 

"It has a story behind it. In Scotland there's another school of magic named Hogwarts. When Mahoutokoro hit a decaying period, a long time ago, Hogwarts aided them and in honour they kept the same House names as well as other aspects. Those were really dark times."

 

"I see..." Nico mused. "In which House were your parents?"

 

Nozomi's eyes shone with pride. "Ravenclaw. Most of our family has been."

 

"So I guess you also want to be there?" Nico lifted herself with her elbow, slightly smiling at Nozomi.

 

"Of course!" Nozomi affirmed, staring dreamily to nothing in particular. "Though the decision depends on the Sorting Hat. Once you put it on your head, he decides to which House you belong to."

 

Nico whistled. "So that Hat is kind of a mind reader?"

 

"You could say it is."

 

"Amazing!" Nico sat up on the bed, crossing her legs. "What are the differences between the Houses? In which House you think I am?!" The raven-haired girl had so many questions, yet her mind could never decide on which one to ask first.

 

Two days had passed since the news about her being a witch. Two days in which they actually send an _owl_ the Toujous had hidden in their house. Two days in which Nico had learned more about the school she was going to attend to, and about the wizarding world.

 

Her parents, after speaking with the Toujous and calming down, enveloped Nico in hugs and kisses, saying how proud they were about her being a witch; how proud they were about her little girl being so special. While that made Nico extremely happy, she wished they hadn't done it in front of the wizard family.

 

"Hmm, Nicocchi's House..." Nozomi muttered, cupping her cheek on her hand in thought. "That's hard... maybe Gryffindor? The people there tend to be more impulsive...but maybe it could also be Ravenclaw...or maybe..." Nozomi paled, visibly unsettled. "No, I don't think she belongs to _that_ house."

 

"Hey, Nozomi, I'm here." Nico reminded, a little annoyed at Nozomi's monologue. "Even if you tell me the House I could possibly belong to I would have no idea what it would mean."

 

"Ah, that's right." Nozomi conceded, relaxing at Nico's attitude.

 

The purple-haired girl was about to explain when her father knocked on the open door, still wearing his black cloak. "We're leaving, girls."

 

"Let's go, Nicocchi. I can explain you after we're done with shopping." Nozomi rose up from the chair, taking the last bite of her sweet and staring at Nico's wistful face.

 

After realizing there was another letter with the materials Nico required, her parent's spirits sank a bit. They weren't poor, but they didn't possess a lot of money either. And when Nozomi's parents told them that the materials were only found at Tokyo, and on top of that she had to take a bullet train towards the school, they almost gave up.

 

But Nozomi's parents offered to pay for everything. It took a long time to convince them, but in the end they accepted and Nico couldn't be happier. It was going to be the first time she visited the Capital city.

 

"Oh, by the way, Nicocchi." Nozomi opened her desk's drawer and extracted a wrapped box, smiling. She handed it to Nico. "Happy birthday!"

 

"E-Eh?!" Blushing, Nico received the gift. "You didn't have to...Is enough with your parents paying for everything..."

 

"Just accept it, Nicocchi! This is a gift from me and not from my parents."

 

Nico sheepishly nodded, carefully tearing the colourful paper. Inside was another box, and when she lifted the lid, two red ribbons rested underneath.

 

"How did you know...?" Nico asked in wonder. Nozomi chuckled.

 

"You always complained about your old ribbons. You're not even using them right now!" The purple-haired girl gestured to Nico's loose hair. "So I decided to make you new ones. They are enchanted so they won't get dirty or weaker with time. And look." Nozomi touched the ribbons and they slowly rose into the air, adjusting themselves into Nico's hair, doing her usual pigtails. "You don't even have to tie them! And they also match with your eyes."

 

"Nozomi..." Overwhelmed by happiness, Nico smiled and hugged her friend, taking her by surprise. "Thank you! This is by far the best present I've ever received!"

 

Nico didn't see the faint blush covering Nozomi's face as she let go, bouncing excitedly. "This is going to be great!"

 

The purple-haired mirrored her smile, and they both made their way towards the Toujous' car.

 

* * *

 

"Step back, girls."

 

Nozomi and Nico did as told, the latter still glancing around in curiosity. They were inside a huge building named UTX, and Nozomi's mother took out her wand from her cloak when they reached the end of a hallway. Some people doubled over when they saw two adults dressed with cloaks walking with two kids, and some of them didn't even batted an eye and even seemed to smile at them in acknowledgment.

 

Nozomi's mother slightly waved her wand to later touch the wall with it. A few seconds passed before lines softly drew themselves in the shape of a door and a hissing sound was heard, like steam coming out of a teapot. In no time an ordinary door stood where there was nothing before.

 

"Are you ready, Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked. Nico nodded, not sure of what to expect. Nozomi's dad opened the door and gestured for both girls to go first. When they did, Nico's heart skipped a beat.

 

A long alley spread before her, lined up with stores in both sides. People walked back and forth, wearing the same cloaks as the Toujous and talking animatedly with each other. A bunch of kids, some looking about Nico and Nozomi's age and some looking older roamed around the stores, carrying books and cauldrons and even animals.

 

"Welcome to Toukai Roji." Nozomi's mother announced, smiling at an awestruck Nico. "This is where us, wizards, get all our supplies."

 

Nico was too impressed to talk. She couldn't take her eyes off from the stores, offering all sorts of things which would never reach the Muggle world. Nozomi giggled at her friend's face.

 

"Nozomi." Her father said. "Take Nico to the clothes and wands store. We'll get everything else."

 

"Yes!" The purple-haired said, receiving a little pouch from him and taking Nico by the wrist, dragging her down the alley.

 

"W-Wow!" Finally snapping out from her trance, Nico smiled. "This is amazing!"

 

"It is." Nozomi agreed, letting go of her wrist. "This is not the first time I’ve come here, but it never fails to impress me."

 

"You have been here before?" Nico asked, surprised.

 

"Many times. How else do you think I got my tarot cards?" Nozomi took out a deck of cards from her jacket, showing them to Nico.

 

"Oh! That's why you weren't in town at your birthday this year!" The raven-haired girl suddenly realized, and Nozomi nodded in amusement.

 

"My parents finally decided to buy me a new deck of cards instead of using my grandmother's old one. They said I inherited her talent for fortune-telling and divination."

 

Nico hummed, smiling. "Guess she was also from Ravenclaw?"

 

"Yup." Nozomi affirmed. "Oh, here we are."

 

Nico, between looking at the people around her and listening to Nozomi, didn't even realize when they reached the store. A large window showed a vast array of different wands. Two girls exited the store carrying long and narrow boxes, laughing.

 

"How do we choose a wand?" Nico asked, troubled.

 

"Oh, we don't. The wand chooses us."

 

"Haa?" The raven-haired girl twisted her face in disbelief. "Are the wands alive or something?"

 

"Sort of." Nozomi replied, not elaborating at Nico's silent question. "You'll see."

 

Nico learned, after knowing the witch for two years, to not question her. She braced herself and followed Nozomi inside the store, the smell of wood and caffeine assaulting her nostrils.

 

The store was small, with shelves covering each wall and full of boxes like the ones the girls from before were carrying. At the counter, a small witch was sipping coffee while reading a newspaper, the pages turning on their own. When she heard steps coming her way she fixed her glasses and smiled brightly at both girls.

 

"Toujou-san! You're finally here!" The small witch stopped what she was doing and hugged Nozomi. "And with a friend, no less! What's your name, pumpkin?"  

 

"Nico..." The raven-haired girl replied, embarrassed. "Yazawa Nico."

 

"Nice to meet you, Yazawa-san!" The woman hugged Nico as if she knew her for a long time. "You have a beautiful name!"

 

“Y-Yeah! Of course!” Awkward at the sudden contact, the raven-haired girl managed a smile. “I’ll be the number one witch in the universe!”

 

The woman laughed. “That's the attitude! Now, give me your arm for a second.” Not waiting for Nico to comply, the witch lifted Nico’s arm, darting her eyes back and forth and muttering under her breath, measuring with her hands. “You’re right-handed, right?”

 

“Yeah…” Nico answered, glancing at Nozomi and pointing with her eyes to the woman, mouthing ‘what’s she doing?’

 

“She's taking your measures to get you a wand.” Nozomi replied.

 

“Ah? Didn't you say the wand chooses us?” Nico retorted, slightly uncomfortable under the witch’s scrutiny.

 

“They do, Yazawa-san!” The witch suddenly exclaimed, startling Nico. She did the same procedure with Nozomi’s left arm, a quill appearing out of her robe and writing in a piece of parchment. “I only do this so we can narrow the search. Wands tend to be a _little_ picky.”

 

Nico couldn't understand how that could possibly work, but normal logic didn't apply to magic to begin with. Instead of questioning everything, in the short period of time that has passed since they told her she was a witch, she just learned to _accept_ everything. Even if her mind constantly tried to make sense out of it.

 

“Hmmm…” The witch shifted her dark eyes between Nozomi and Nico, her brown eyebrows knitted in thought. A second after she was climbing a ladder resting on one of the shelves, rummaging through boxes. She returned carrying several ones, smiling excitedly. “Let's start with you, Yazawa-san.”

 

“Me?!” Nico instinctively staggered back. “I think Nozomi deserves to go first!”

 

“Moriko-san, don't listen to her. I'm pretty sure she's as excited as you~”

 

“Oi, you traitor!” Nico huffed. “I'm trying to be humble here!”

 

“Humble, you?” Nozomi didn't even bother to hide her snort, smiling. Nico growled at her friend.

 

“Girls, no bickering!” The witch scolded, pinching Nico's cheek. The latter looked irritated as Nozomi was spared of such treatment. “Let's do this!”

 

Moriko-san opened a box and took out a thin and long wand, handing it to Nico. The raven-haired girl took it and shook it, not really knowing what she was supposed to do and feeling pretty dumb. The witch soon snatched the wand out of her hand and reached for another one.

 

The process was repeated quite a lot of times. The witch had to get more boxes, and her expression slowly changed to frustration.

 

“Eeek!” When Nico received another wand once again and felt a warm tingling sensation traveling from her fingers through her arm, she dropped the wand in surprise. When the wand touched the floor a flash of light illuminated the store and the sound of an explosion was heard, as if fireworks were suddenly being held at the store.

 

The boxes in one of the shelves were replaced by an angry mob of pigeons, flying around the store and leaving a mess. Moriko-san quickly used her wand and chanted a spell, returning the store to its normal state in no time.

 

“Ah….” Nico gulped, rooted in her spot and fearing the worst. Nozomi also looked stunned, a few feathers resting on her head. The woman turned around, her eyes on fire.

 

Nico was mentally preparing herself for a lecture, she certainly didn't expect the witch hugging her and laughing.

 

“That was amazing!” She said, delighted. “You just used transfiguration magic!”

 

“Ah…?” Nico looked at Nozomi, unsettled by the witch’s reaction and what she just did. Her friend smiled back, dedicating her that meaningful silence she always did in special situations.

 

“Dragon and Elder… A really powerful combination, indeed!” The bubbly witch picked up the wand and put it back in the box, handing it to Nico. “Ollivander would be so happy!”

 

“Ollivander?” Nico asked in confusion, holding the box as a newborn baby. The witch widened her eyes at the raven-haired girl.

 

“You don't know him?!”

 

“She's a Muggle-born, Moriko-san.” Nozomi clarified quickly. The old witch sighed in relief, her surprised expression melting into a smile.

 

“Then it's a good opportunity to fill her up!”

 

The witch enthusiastically proceeded to talk about Ollivander, a British wand maker who taught her all she knew about wands. She also explained the different types of wands and how they affected the magic of the user. All of this while repeating the same process with Nozomi, wand after wand touching her hands. Nico could barely process the words coming out of the witch’s mouth at inhuman speed.

 

“Phoenix and Rowan...interesting! Interesting!” The woman jumped in her spot, looking excitedly between the two girls. "This is the first time I got two matching wands in a while!"

 

"Matching wands?" Repeated Nozomi. The older witch passed her the box with her new wand in it.

 

"Elder and Rowan!" The witch rubbed her hands to match her excitement. "Both are very powerful materials, and the users who have these materials tend to have a strong affinity!"

 

"They do?" Asked Nico, glancing at Nozomi.

 

"Nicocchi, are you doubting our friendship?"

 

"I'm not!" Nico quickly corrected, irritated. The older witch laughed fondly.

 

"You both have a long road ahead, but I'm sure your friendship will do nothing but thrive." Moriko-san smiled softly. "I have great hope in your futures. I really do. After all, the wands that had chosen you also do."

 

Realizing she was dismissing them as kids stood behind them waiting, Nozomi gave Moriko-san a last tight hug, paying her with strange coins she had in her pouch.

 

"What did she mean by that?" Once outside, Nico asked, confused. She stared at the box in her hands, wondering if her wand could also read her mind somehow.

 

"I guess we'll know when we grow up." Nozomi shrugged but smiled. "Now, we need to go to the robe store."

 

"Is that where we're going to get robes like your parents?"

 

"Yes? Why? You don't like them?" The purple-haired teased.

 

"I do! Geez, I just can't believe this is actually happening to me..." Nico grinned widely. "I'm a witch!"

 

"Wow, Nicocchi, I didn't notice that. Thank you for telling me."

 

"Nozomi!"

 

Nico pinched her best friend hard on the arm, the latter returning her attack by pinching Nico's cheek. After fighting a little more and almost dropping their wands on the process, both girls made their way towards their last stop.

 

It was definitely the best birthday Nico had.

 

* * *

 

Nico had a hard time saying goodbye to her family. Her little sisters wouldn't stop crying and her mother wouldn't stop hugging her and reminding her of contacting them as soon as she arrived to the school. Her father was more controlled, even if his eyes shone with unshed tears.

 

Her parents thanked Nozomi's for like the hundredth time before they all climbed into their car, leaving behind the Yazawa family and the town they had lived for so long.

 

Now, inside the train towards the magic school, with a sleeping kitten on her lap -courtesy of the Toujous- and with a stomach full of sweets, Nico smiled in bliss. Outside the window the ocean greeted her.

 

"Hey, Nicocchi." Nozomi softly called across from her. Nico looked back at her, yawning.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I never really explained you the differences between the Houses, right?"

 

Nico fixed her posture a bit, taken aback by her friend's question. She slowly shook her head. In the month they had before school started, Nozomi taught her about the history of magic, some spells, and even how to brew potions. The raven-haired girl completely forgot about the House system, caught up in this new world.

 

Nozomi smiled. “Then pay attention, this is going to be long.”

 

And indeed it was. By the time Nozomi finished the whole history of the Houses and the qualities that most people had in each one, the train stopped. Nico smiled excitedly at Nozomi.

 

Mahoutokoro School of Magic awaited them.

 

* * *

 

"Yazawa Nico!"

 

Nico jerked her head up when her name was called. Feeling her legs like lead, she glanced at Nozomi, who gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

 

After they marveled at the feudal-like castle that was the school, the first-years were separated from the rest and guided by Headmistress Minami inside the building, giving them the welcome speech and explaining what was called the Sorting Ceremony. All of this Nico knew it by heart after being with someone who wouldn't shut up about it for a month.

 

Though she wasn't counting on the sudden choice of starting by the bottom of the list, and the countless sea of eyes staring from the tables of the Great Hall.

 

Swallowing hard, the raven-haired girl ignored the crowd around her and stiffly walked towards the stool, lifting the Sorting Hat and sitting. As soon as the Hat touched her head, it fell down automatically covering half of her face, swallowing the Great Hall in darkness.

 

 _"Ara, ara, ara, who do we have here?"_ A woman's voice spoke inside Nico's head, startling her. _"Someone with great ambition and dreams, but quite stubborn and fierce... Ha ha! You are fond of messing around, it seems, and you are good at getting away with it. You are also kind, in your own way... mmmh, what do I choose? Tell me, what do I choose?"_

 

Wasn't the Hat in charge of taking that decision?! Nico thought the Hat might be broken. It looked and smelled as if multiple dogs peed on it after all.

 

 _"My, you flatterer."_ The Hat chuckled, sounding as if rusty strings were being pulled and played inside Nico's head. _"I like your snarky attitude. If I weren't a hat I might try to befriend you._ "

 

Nico was too nervous to snap back. She gripped her black robe in frustration. Could the Hat just hurry up and end this torture?

 

 _"As you wish, little brat. Kids these days, so impatient."_ The Hat opened its fissure that was supposedly its mouth and yelled.

 

"Slytherin!"

 

Under the Hat, Nico heard the cheers from the table where she now belonged. Taking the Hat off with shaky fingers, her heart sank when she saw Nozomi's expression: her face was drained of any colour. Her previous excitement was completely gone.

 

With her spirits dumped, Nico quickly made her way towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the greetings or looks people gave her. She stared at a random spot of the table, refusing to look back at her friend. It wasn't until her name was called that Nico mustered the courage to lift her head.

 

Unlike Nico, Nozomi gracefully walked towards the stool, her face devoid of any emotion. The raven-haired girl gulped as the Hat enveloped her friend's head. Some Slytherins whispered and pointed at Nozomi.

 

"Isn't she the daughter of the Toujous?"

 

"You mean those famous writers?"

 

"She's probably going to Ravenclaw."

 

"Almost all her family is from there, right?"

 

Nico felt her stomach rumbling and twisting as she heard their whispers. She zoned out staring at her friend, wondering what kind of conversation she could be having with the Hat.

 

"Wow, the Hat sure is taking long."

 

The raven-haired girl noticed it too. She must have been less than thirty seconds under the Hat, and for other kids it was the same or even faster. Few took long, and Nozomi right now was falling into the last category. The expectant silence soon was drowned by increasingly louder whispers, and even Miss Minami raised an eyebrow and glanced with worry towards Nozomi. All the kids were at the edge of their seats now, as if somehow they were expecting the winning lottery number.

 

After what seemed like minutes, in which the purple-haired girl didn't move at all, the Hat finally opened its mouth.

 

"Slytherin!"

 

The Slytherin's table exploded in cheers, thundering all across the Great Hall. The Ravenclaws looked shocked, almost betrayed, as Nozomi swiftly walked towards their ancient enemy's table, sitting next to a wide-eyed Nico. Nozomi was patted behind her back a couple of times before the Headmistress called for order and the ceremony continued.

 

"Why...?" Still not believing her eyes, Nico blinked at her friend, who smiled peacefully. "You were supposed to go to Ravenclaw..."

 

"I guess the Hat didn't have that in mind." Nozomi shrugged, her laid back attitude infuriating Nico.

 

"Nozomi! It was your dream going to Ravenclaw! How can you be so calm about it?" The raven-haired girl ignored the people around them giving them looks, just focusing on those turquoise eyes that sometimes seemed so distant. "There has to be some kind of mistake!"

 

"Nicocchi." The purple-haired girl shook her head softly. "The Hat has never made a mistake. Besides, we are at the same House. Isn't that great?"

 

Part of her agreed with Nozomi, but another part refused to accept what just happened. All that time talking about Ravenclaw this, Ravenclaw that, and all her dreams revolving around that House were just shattered and Nozomi acted as if she didn't care at all. As if she regarded her own dreams lightly. What would her parents say?

 

Pushing her anger momentarily aside, Nico smiled. "Yeah... it is."

 

* * *

 

 

**Preview of next chapter:**

 

“I can't believe I agreed to this.”

 

“It's too late to back down now, Eli!” Nico stopped at a corner and peeked around, checking if anyone was in the hallways and glancing behind her, making sure they weren't being followed. The blonde dedicated her an unsure expression. “Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“Oh, I don't know, getting expelled?” Eli offered sarcastically, glancing repeatedly around them and flinching at every little sound. The only source of light were the moon rays shining down the windows. “Or probably cleaning the restrooms for the rest of our school year. Without magic.”

 

“Pfff, only _if_ we get caught.” Nico waved her off, rolling her eyes. “Trust me more, Eli. I'm an expert at this sneaky business.”

 

The blonde assessed Nico, struggling to control her fear and annoyance. It was past midnight and while the majority of the school was sleeping, they were roaming around the hallways, not exactly being sneaky about it. “Where's Nozomi, anyway? Wasn't she supposed to come with us?”

 

“My dear Eli, you still have a lot to learn.” Nico smiled and patted Eli's shoulder sympathetically. “You'll learn our ways and soon you'll be flying out of the nest and soaring the skies all on your own.” Nico pretended to sniff, looking at the blonde as a proud mother would do. “Just thinking about it makes me want to cry.”

 

Eli was unfazed by the raven-haired girl’s theatrical antics. “First, I'm not a bird. And second, I'm not interested in joining your troublemaker group. I'm just returning a favor.”

 

Nico clicked her tongue twice. “It's just a figure of speech, geez. Do you take everything seriously?”

 

“Mostly, except you.” Eli smiled smugly at Nico's offended face.

 

“Very funny, Ravenclaw.”  

 

“Funny is going to be the punishment you'll both receive.”

 

Both girls froze in their spot when a new voice spoke behind them. Eli glanced in panic at Nico, who shouted the only thing they could do at that point.

 

“Run!!!”

 

Not even looking from who they were escaping, the girls sprinted away in terror.

 

 

 


End file.
